1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet/dry suction apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for blocking a power-supply signal from being applied to a wet/dry motor when receiving moisture.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a variety of structures are manufactured in an industrial field or other tasks are carried out in the industrial field, a large amount of dust and waste is generated. In order to guarantee security of the tasks and rapidly prosecute a necessary process, the dust or the wastes must be removed at all times. The wastes are classified into dry wastes and wet wastes according to the presence or absence of moisture in the wastes. The above-mentioned wastes are collected in different suction devices (e.g., cleaners) according to categories of the wastes, and are then discarded.
However, if a variety of wastes generated according to task methods and task processes are removed by additional suction devices classified according to categories of the wastes, this is considered to be ineffective in terms of cost and time. In order to solve the above-mentioned cost-ineffective and time-ineffective problems, there have been developed wet/dry suction devices capable of removing both wet wastes and dry wastes.
A representative example of the above-mentioned wet/dry suction devices is a wet/dry cleaner. The wet/dry cleaners have been widely used in the United States and Europe in which most people use carpet in their rooms. Differently from a general cleaner, the wet/dry cleaner can absorb water, so that it can perform a variety of cleaning services such as a window cleaning.
However, compared with the general cleaner, the wet/dry cleaner is very noisy, and has a high possibility of incurring electric shock of a user due to moisture covering the wet/dry cleaner. Although manufactured products have been generally designed to satisfy requirements of a safety structure, moisture may be unexpectedly applied to the inside of the manufactured products. In conclusion, there must be developed a safety device capable of protecting the user from electric shock caused by the moisture inflow or another electric shock caused by a dielectric breakdown of a motor case.